Technological Glitch
by Halia Stone
Summary: Klaus really despises modern technology sometimes. [Rated M for one scene in the beginning]


An unwarranted knock at the door disrupted the tightness in Klaus' abdomen, forcing him to stop moving. He let out a low growl into the skin of Damon's throat as the apex of his climax rushed away from him, while Damon swore loudly.

"_Fuck_…"

"If I had five bucks for every time we were interrupted…" he muttered in annoyance, looking a picture with his bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead, his face flushed and his pupils blown dark.

Klaus shot the door—and by proxy who was behind it—a hateful glare as he reluctantly rolled off of Damon, shooting him an apologetic look. They didn't need a repeat of last month when Alaric had walked in on them. The other man just rolled his eyes and busied himself with making himself roughly presentable and hiding his state of arousal.

Once they were both wrapped up in Damon's bedsheets, he called for whoever had knocked on the door to come in, his voice clipped and annoyed.

It was Stefan, and he looked fairly concerned, frowning at something on his phone. Whatever it was must have been fairly important, since he didn't even give them both the same, uncomfortable look he usually did when realizing what they had been doing.

"Now you have about five seconds to explain what you are doing interrupting our morning before I tear your eyeballs out of your skull and feed them to you," Klaus growled in annoyance, feeling at present the personification of hot and bothered.

"Have you checked Facebook recently?" Stefan asked, looking more to Damon than Klaus.

Klaus could've brained the younger vampire. He interrupted them just to ask about whether they had been on social media? Whatever it was had better be epic…

"No, we were _busy,_" Damon said with an emphatic look, raising his eyebrows pointedly as Stefan caught on, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Why?" he asked, his brow furrowing curiously.

"Let's just say there's something you need to see and leave it at that,"

Damon gave him an expectant look. "Aren't you going to show us?" he wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't want Klaus feeding me my eyeballs," Stefan said, probably for the first time since he walked in the room giving Klaus the time of day.

"I could make a compromise and make it your intestines if you prefer?" he asked, giving Stefan a false, pleasant smile.

Damon rolled his eyes from beside him, slapping him on the arm as he sat up properly. "What is it, Stefan?" he asked impatiently.

"It's the newest post on Elena's wall," he said, walking over to hand Damon his phone, making a point of avoiding looking at his brother's arousal poking up from the covers.

Damon noticed and wordlessly pulled a pillow from behind him and put it over his lap, focusing on the phone and trying to find what Stefan was talking about.

"Since when does Elena have a wall elected to her?" Klaus asked in bewilderment. He knew sometimes everyone seemed to think the sun shone out of the girl's backside, but a wall dedicated to her was a bit much, wasn't it?

"It's a virtual thing on Facebook where people post things for other people to look at," Damon explained, briefly looking up from Stefan's phone to show it to him on the screen.

Klaus nodded slowly, seeing some of the pictures Elena had posted—mostly images of herself and her friends; birthday celebrations and what have you—before Damon took it back and continued looking for whatever Stefan had felt the need to interrupt them for.

"I remember a similar wall in Italy where people could post letters to loved ones, or leave memorials for those passed," Klaus said in remembrance; he had been there a long time ago, so long that he had considered leaving something for Tatia. "But at least that had some sentimental meaning and hasn't been taken over by teenage drivel," he added with a distasteful sigh.

"I think Facebook _was_ created for teenage drivel," Damon said knowingly, eyes still fixed on the phone.

His eyebrows then shot up into his bangs. "Oh my…" he trailed off, looking unsure of what to make of what he was looking at, "Well you may wanna see this drivel, Klaus," he added, handing him the phone.

Klaus took it, frowning in confusion when he saw a picture of himself and Damon both asleep in Damon's bed. "What is this?" he asked, his brow furrowing even more.

"It's a picture of you and me asleep," Damon stated, as if Klaus was thick.

He resented that; he was not, just stunned. "I can see that, Damon," he said dryly, "But why is it on Elena's wall?" he asked.

"She must have posted it there," Stefan said, reaching in between them and taking his phone back.

"But why would she do that?" Damon asked in surprise, exchanging a confused look with Klaus.

Needless to say, that interruption was why at his earliest convenience Klaus had stormed over to the Gilbert residence, Damon in tow. He hammered on the door in annoyance.

"Elena?" Damon called over the thunderous sound.

"Open this door or I'll break it down!" Klaus yelled angrily; maybe she would hear _that?!_

Damon sighed heavily, pulling Klaus' arm back as he went to smash it on the front door again. "Klaus, it's just a picture, will you please calm down?" he asked exasperatedly, as if he was an errant child.

"No, I will not calm down, Damon," Klaus growled, watching as he raised his eyebrows, "My personal relationship with you is all over this… Facebook wall," he added, his lip curling in disgust.

"Actually, it's more than likely over the Internet by now," Damon corrected, pulling a face.

"And without our consent," Klaus pointed out; he saw he had to begrudgingly agree to that.

The front door eventually opened, revealing a bleary-eyed Elena still a vest and her sleep shorts, her hair sticking up on end.

"Klaus? Damon?" she said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion, letting out a loud yawn afterwards.

Klaus just wordlessly strode past her, shouldering her out of the way, and into the living room.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise and annoyance, briefly looking around to narrow her eyes at him.

"Y'know, for someone about to be handed her head, you seem to have it firmly attached to your shoulders," Damon remarked as Elena moved to let him inside.

She shut the door behind her, which Klaus had to admit was a stupid move since he was feeling a little on the homicidal side after what he had been shown.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking bewildered.

"Elena, did you, or did you not, post a picture of Klaus and I on your Facebook wall?" Damon asked her, sounding like he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt on the matter. Klaus just wanted to chop her fingers off so she could never use her phone again.

Elena's eyes then blew as wide as saucers. "What?!" She scurried over to where her phone was resting on the arm of the couch.

She picked it up, unlocking it and finding her Facebook, hurriedly scrolling through her profile. Her eyebrows raised as she clearly found the picture.

"Oh my God…" she trailed off in horror, "Damon, I'm…" Then she began to _laugh_, her face positively creasing up as she struggled to hold it in.

Klaus exchanged a bewildered look with Damon, the latter's mouth slightly ajar in shock.

"I fail to see the funny side, Miss Gilbert," he said pointedly, glaring at her as he folded his arms.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking like she genuinely meant it, "It's just…" she trailed off again, unable to speak as a massive grin threatened to split her face in half.

"And do try and tell the truth, dear," Klaus began airily, although his voice held a touch of warning, "Otherwise you'll find yourself very acquainted with the taste of human liver," he added in total seriousness.

Elena's grin instantly fell from her face and she looked to Damon perhaps for some reassurance he was joking, but she received no such indication. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "Well, Stefan told me you two were, y'know," she stopped, looking at them both meaningfully.

"Fucking?" Damon interjected bluntly, filling the empty space.

She nodded quickly. "And I didn't believe him, so I went to ask you both about it myself," she explained, Klaus with her so far, but that didn't explain what had possessed her to take a picture of them, "And then I saw you two asleep in Damon's room—"

"So why did you take a picture?" Klaus demanded.

"I was planning to use it for blackmail purposes and Caroline had a bet on about—"

"Then how on Earth did it come to be plastered across your Facebook wall?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" Elena cried, her face going a little red, "M-Maybe I left the app open and it happened when my phone was in my pocket," "But the odds are—"

"Today is not your lucky day, Elena," he hissed, cutting her off; he didn't know an awful lot about twenty-first century technology, being that he grew up a Viking, but he knew enough to know that that was an incredibly flimsy excuse and damn-near impossible.

He let out a heavy sigh, holding up a hand to indicate she didn't need to talk any more on the matter. "Please tell me there is a way to remove it?" he asked almost imploringly.

"I can take the post down, but…" she trailed off, looking uneasy.

"But what?" Klaus demanded again.

"It's the Internet, Klaus," Damon answered for her, "You can't really remove anything unless you're like the CIA or something," he added.

"So even if she deletes it, it could still be circulating the Internet for anyone to see?" Klaus asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Yes," Elena admitted.

"I despise technology at times…" Klaus groused, briefly rubbing his temple in aggravation, "Just tell me none of your little friends are on Facebook?" he asked.

"Uh…" Elena trailed off, looking to be racking her brain, "Jeremy and Bonnie are and so's Caroline," she said, "But she doesn't use it much," she added quickly, as if it could remedy this whole thing.

"And then there's Stefan and Damon," she finished, with a poignant look at Damon, who just shrugged.

"Look on the bright side, Klaus," Damon said with a smile, flinging an arm around him.

"What on earth could be the bright side, Damon?" he asked dryly, deciding to humor him with a raise of his eyebrows, nonetheless.

"It's a hell of a way to come out," he snickered, being rewarded with a slap upside the head.

"What?" he asked, sounding slightly affronted, "Would you rather she caught us fucking?" he asked bluntly; Elena's cheeks went pink.

"Given the circumstances—and I can't believe I'm saying this—but yes!" Klaus admitted through gritted teeth, "Since it would've been just her word against ours," he pointed out, briefly gesturing towards Elena.

"Well at least the photo's only got good comments, so far," she said as if it was some sort of consolation.

Damon frowned. "What?"

"See for yourselves," she said, handing Damon the phone.

He took it and they both began to look at the lines of comments plastered—permanently—under the picture.

**Sarah Killick posted:** _Awww! They r soooo cute together!_

**James Morgan posted:** _The dark-haired one must like it rough, huh? ;)_

Klaus' eyebrows raised at that comment. He had half a mind to hunt this 'James Morgan' down and make him regret having such thoughts about Damon; that privilege was reserved for him alone.

**Harriet Murrell posted:** _Cute. 3_

**Robin Drake posted:** _Damn! Thought hot guys like this only existed in porno movies._

Damon snorted with laughter at that last comment, clearly taking it as a compliment. A new comment then suddenly popped up underneath the photo, by one of the last people Klaus would've expected.

**Jeremy Gilbert posted:** _Damn it, I owe C 20 bucks… :/_

"Great," he muttered distastefully, "We've been reduced to an object for semi-illiterate teenagers to drool over," he added, annoyed.

"It could've been worse," Damon said, handing Elena back her phone.

"How?" Klaus asked.

"Could've been uploaded to Instagram," Damon said with a knowing nod, "Those people can get vicious," he added with a shudder, as if he had personal experience with the latter.

"Insta…" Klaus trailed off with a groan, barely resisting the urge to facepalm, "There's another site like Facebook?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"Others, actually," Damon corrected.

"All right," Klaus said with a roll of his eyes, pressing his hands together and taking a long breath, "But if anymore images or videos surface on social media of Damon and I, Elena, I will make your life a living hell," he warned her, briefly exposing his hybrid visage.

"You mean more than you already have?" Elena pointed out.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, "And believe me, I have plenty of years of expertise," he added with a vicious smirk, watching her swallow nervously, and effectively ending the matter.

He then whirled around and left the house, keeping the door open for Damon to follow him.

"I would say you're the one that's screwed," he heard him saying to Elena, "But now I've gotta deal with him and his mood," he added with a slight grumble.

"Although I'm not entirely complaining," he admitted, Klaus able to picture him wiggling his eyebrows.

Despite himself, he grinned as Damon caught up with him. Maybe there was a silver lining after all.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know what this is either. :P But lemme know if you enjoyed it; wouldn't bother adding to your follows (even if people do for some reason) since it's a oneshot, but you'll do you. :)**


End file.
